Rodkins Family
The Rodkins Family is a Fanon Season 31 episode of Supernanny. Annie Blume heads to West Yorkshire, England to meet two Christian adults, Annabelle (46) and Christopher (39) who have four Christian kids, Alexander (18), Josephine (14), Courtney (12), Thomas (6). Alexander is well-behaved, Josephine does drugs, ruins holidays and goes out with her 17-year-old boyfriend, Courtney was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes and refuses to eat her snacks goes out with her 14-year-old boyfriend, fight and Thomas will scream at the top of his lungs, swear, copy Courtney and yell. Thomas and Courtney both fight. Will Annie save the family? Discipline Techniques: Double Naughty Tuffet (for Josephine and Courtney), Electronic Confiscation (for Josephine and Courtney), Toy Confiscation (for Courtney and Thomas) and Naughty Spot (for Thomas) Other Techniques: Thought Box (for Alexander), Clean-Up Technique, TV Time Technique, Mini-School Technique, Block Violence, Green Smoothie, Mommy and Me, Vandal Disposal, Good Eater (for Courtney) and Reward Chart (Gossip Girl for Josephine, Ever After High for Courtney and Super Why! for Thomas) Table of Bad Behavior List of bad behavior listed from least badly-behaved to worst-behaved. *Alexander is well-behaved. *Josephine always does drugs, go to parties without permission, go out with her 17-year-old boyfriend and ruins holidays. *Courtney was diagnoised with Type 1 Diabetes and refuses to eat her snacks, always go out with her 14-year-old boyfriend, fight, kick and yell. She also eats unhealthy snacks and doesn't like healthy food. Everytime it is breakfast, lunch or dinner time, she ignores her parents while watching TV. *Thomas copies Courtney, spit, yell, hurt others, scream from the top of his lungs and throw toys. He punches, kickes and rarely annoys Courtney for no reason. Thomas also snatches the remote from Courtney and fight. Everytime they fight over something they always liked, Annabelle, Christopher or Alexander might discipline them for some other reasons. Transcripts in Theory Games *Rodkins Family 2039 Candlemas Day *Rodkins Family 2039 Valentine's Day *Rodkins Family 2039 Easter *Rodkins Family 2039 St. George's Day *Rodkins Family 2039 Halloween *Rodkins Family 2039 All Saints Day *Rodkins Family 2039 All Souls Day *Rodkins Family 2039 Thanksgiving *Rodkins Family 2039 Christmas *Rodkins Family 2039 New Year's Eve *Rodkins Family 2040 Valentine's Day *Rodkins Family 2040 Easter *Rodkins Family Trip to the Store *Courtney's 11th Birthday *Courtney's 12th Birthday *Josephine's 12th Birthday *Josephine's 13th Birthday *Josephine's 14th Birthday *Rodkins Family visit the Gregor Family *Rodkins Family visit the Goode Family *Rodkins Family visit the Ferris Family *Rodkins Family visit the Sullivan Family *Rodkins Family visit the Gem Family *Rodkins Family visit the Marshall Family *Rodkins Family visit the Carter Family *Rodkins Family visit the Finlock Family *Rodkins Family visit the Wheeler Family *Marcie's Sweet 16th Birthday Party *Josephine gets sent to Teen Camp *Josephine, Courtney and Thomas gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp *Josephine, Courtney and Thomas gets sent to Military School *Josephine, Courtney and Thomas gets sent to Boot Camp *Josephine, Courtney and Thomas gets sent to Theraputic Boarding School *Josephine, Courtney and Thomas gets sent to Residential Treatment Center *Courtney's Friends *Courtney's 13th birthday Category:Fanon Season 31 Episodes Category:UK Episodes Category:England Episodes Category:Families with Four Children Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Episodes with Annie Blume Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Teens on Drugs Category:Episodes created by Shanell0420 Category:Clean-Up Technique Episodes Category:Christian Family Episodes Category:Episodes in West Yorkshire Category:Diabetes Episodes Category:Type 1 Diabetes Episodes Category:Double Naughty Tuffet Episodes Category:Naughty Spot Episodes